


Let go of me,darling. Everything will be fine.

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff with a dash of angst, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supercorp Trash, idk anymore, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: Bruh I wrote this at work akxhsuxhx anyways enjoy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Let go of me,darling. Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I wrote this at work akxhsuxhx anyways enjoy.

**WORK TEXT**

Kara Danvers, despite her puppy-like attitude and sunny personality, has always screamed Heartbreak and misery. 

And so Lena thinks,hard. “What the fuck was I thinking when I let my guards down and let her in my life?!” She grumbles, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. 

Feeling her companion’s body shake in stifled laughter she groans before burying her face deep in the curtain of blonde hair cascading down and covering her face until she landed on the slope of Kara’s neck, breathing the alien in, Lena hummed in contentment. 

Kara smells of sugar, spice and everything nice, deliciously warm against her. hidden underneath all of the pastels and button ups that she wears is a body literally made and as solid as steel yet Lena’s fingers have first hand felt how soft Kara is. 

Sue her if you want but when Lena felt the urge to bite, bite she did. Sharp teeth sinks to skin that she was worried if Kara was human it would’ve hurt her. 

But she isn’t. So instead the blonde shrieked and fell into a raucous of laughter, wheezing like an elephant while she’s at it. Kara tries to squirm away from Lena jostling the brunette out of her comfortable position while doing so,which Lena replied with a whine. 

Crossing her arms, Lena shifted to face Kara, ready to raise a perfectly trimmed brow if necessary. But her protests died in her lips, swallowing the lump in her throat,she faked a cough. She looks– no scratch that she stares at Kara. 

Kara whose head was slightly thrown back in laughter showing off that delectable neck, eyes screwed shut and face scrunched in happiness as she uncontrollably giggles. Her hair was down and the glasses that are usually perched on her nose are gone, now haphazardly placed on the table, not that she actually has a bad eyesight to need it. But seriously? A ponytail and glasses? 

And so Lena thinks again, harder this time.

This is Kara Zor-El in front of her. 

Not Kara Danvers, Pulitzer awardee, former assistant of Cat Grant, Lena Luthor’s best friend. 

Nor Supergirl, Cousin of Superman, Earth’s Champion and National City’s resident hero. 

This is Kara Zor-El the whole of her halves. 

And that in this reality Lena knows. 

“You’re Hilarious when you’re drunk.” Kara quips. 

“Only when I’m drunk?” The blonde giggled “Oh Lena, as much as I want to say no sober you’s humor is depressing.” 

“I see how it is.” 

•••

“What brought you to this side of town, Ms. Luthor?” Kara cheekily asked, sat on the right side of the sofa looking up at Lena with bright blue eyes. 

“Oh you know the usual.” 

“Whiskey and Me?” 

Lena softly laughs “ you know me too well Darling, Whiskey and you.” She answered already making herself comfortable beside Kara. On the left side where she always sits every game night. 

“How’s everyone?” Kara asked voice laced with uncertainty. 

The question rendered Lena speechless. She doesn’t really know about _everyone_ per se. But she’s guessing they feel just the same that she does. 

But she answered “ The same” plain and simple. Not open for discussion. 

“Oh…” Kara’s face fell, eyes casted down, smiling sadly “ and you?...” she asks handing Lena the bottle of whiskey. 

“The worse.” 

“It’s not your fault.” The blonde said with as much conviction as she can manage sounding more like Supergirl now than Kara. 

“But it was. And I will never forgive myself for it.”

Lena doesn’t realize the time passing nor the amount of whiskey she had drank. They sat in a comfortable silence huddled together under Kara’s favorite blanket. 

Kara said something, voice too small for Lena to catch what she said so she asked Kara again to repeat it for her. 

“I miss you” 

She tried, Lena tried, god knows she did. But the moment she heard Kara say that,her strong facade and CEO persona crumbled to the ground and she silently cries on Kara’s shoulder.

•••

“You should stop coming here.” Kara said with finality in her voice. 

Lena stood frozen in her tracks bottle of wine and chinese take out in hand. 

“What.” 

“I said… I think you should stop coming here…” the blonde squeaked, not feeling as brave when she saw the look on Lena’s face. 

“What..?” 

Kara huffed puffing her cheeks before opening her mouth to repeat what she said, for the third time.

“ I said—“ 

“I know what you said.” Lena interupted her, voice even and dangerously low. She’s...angry, her jaw placed in a firm jut and her teeth tightly clenched. 

“I’m… I…you can’t continue doing this Lena… we can’t pretend something isn’t wrong.” 

“You’re wrong,Its been months and look how well I can pretend.” 

“This isn’t healthy!” 

“Coming from someone who lied to me for years.” Lena shot back making Kara shut her mouth. 

“I was sorry…” 

“I know, but you didn’t let me forgive you!” Her tears couldn’t be contained anymore as they made their way down her cheeks…

They stood there, still—unmoving. Kara looks at Lena with sadness in her eyes, one Lena has seen one too many times and she hates it. She hates that she can’t do anything to make it better. 

“You didn’t let me say how sorry I was, how much I regret everything I’ve said.” Lena fell to her knees. Lips trembling as she tries to suppress her sobs covering her mouth with her hands,her tears freely making their way out of her eyes. 

Kara rushed on her side in an instant crouching in front of Lena and enveloping the brunette in a tight hug. Holding her tight like she used to. 

“I know, and I’ve already forgiven you but you need to…” Kara choked on her own sob. Sight blurry with tears. “ you need to go Lena, fix yourself. You can’t… you can’t continue to come back here it’s not good for you, for _us_.” 

“I love you Lena.”

**_“Let go of me,Darling. everything will be fine.”_**

Lena was so busy crying she didn’t hear the key slotting to the keyhole or the subtle sound of the doorknob turning or Someone’s footsteps. 

And that’s how Alex saw her, kneeled on the floor crying her heart out. 

“Lena?” 

“Oh my god, what are you doing? Get up! Come here, god! Have you been crying?..” it was Alex, holding her up and sitting her down on the sofa before flopping down beside her. The brunette couldn’t formulate any answer, still crying but in the arms of the Older Danvers. 

Understanding dawns on Alex’s face and she tears up, relating to Lena’s pain. “ Oh Lena…” 

Lena had been breaking in inside Kara’s apartment from time to time. She was who the landlady saw lock picking her sister’s door. 

Alex just holds her, rubbing soothing circles on her back until her sobs turned to quiet whimpers. Until Alex felt Lena’s fists loosen its death grip on her shirt. Until Lena left the safety of her shoulder. Eyes red and face blotchy. 

Alex smiled,sadly. “ it was you then, I should’ve known. Kara’s landlady had been calling me about break ins in her apartment so I had to see for myself.” 

Lena meekly nodded “ Yeah, I’m sorry for breaking in...I just.. I miss her so much you know?” 

“I know kid.. I know” 

“I can’t let her go just yet.” 

“Of course we wouldn’t, I still have to hit her in the head and put some sense into that damn brain and yell at her so if you’re about to do the same you have to fall in line Luthor.” 

Lena laughs, the first genuine one for months. 

“I wouldn’t dare cut in Line, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Kara K worded? idk. Is there a part two? It depends... All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I love reading yalls comments.


End file.
